Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method therefor, a wearable terminal and a control method therefor, and a service providing system including the information processing apparatus and wearable terminal.
Description of the Related Art
There are known many systems in which an information device is wirelessly connected to a service providing apparatus, and performs processing using a service provided by the service providing apparatus. When, for example, an information device incorporating an interface for an image input service is connected, by wireless communication, to an image input apparatus for providing the image input service, it becomes possible to acquire data input from the image input apparatus and save it in the information device using the image input service. Alternatively, if a data measurement apparatus for measuring/managing personal data such as a weight provides a data acquisition service capable of acquiring personal data, when an information device incorporating an interface for the data acquisition service is connected to the data measurement apparatus by wireless communication, it becomes possible to acquire the personal data from the data measurement apparatus and save it in the information device. Furthermore, in recent years, information devices superior in wearability, called wearable terminals (to be referred to as wearable information devices hereinafter), have increased. There are various forms of wearable information devices such as a wristwatch type and spectacle type. In the case of, for example, a wristwatch type information device, the user wears the device to use it. Since the wearability is important for wearable information devices, many wearable information devices have a small display region and low processing performance, as compared with general information devices. The wearable information device can perform wireless communication, and can be paired with an information device to be operated in cooperation with it. Pairing indicates authentication for one-to-one wireless communication between information devices. Mainly, an information device serves as a parent and a wearable information device serves as a child, thereby allowing one-to-one wireless communication between them. When the information devices are paired, it is possible to use the function of the information device from the wearable information device or display, on the wearable information device, notification contents received by the information device. A P2P wireless communication technique such as Bluetooth® is used for the one-to-one communication.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-18384 discloses a technique of displaying a list of a plurality of input sources and voice output terminals connected by wireless communication, and associating them, thereby outputting a voice of an input source from an associated output terminal.
The above-described information device incorporates an interface for a service provided by a service providing apparatus. However, a wearable information device does not always incorporate the interface for the service provided by the service providing apparatus. Consequently, while the user holds only the wearable information device incorporating no interface for the service provided by the service providing apparatus without holding the information device incorporating the interface, even if the wearable information device is connected to the service providing apparatus by wireless communication, the user cannot use the service provided by the service providing apparatus. For example, when the user attempts to use, as a service providing apparatus, an image input/output apparatus for providing the above-described image input service, even if the wearable information device incorporating no interface for the image input service can be connected to the image input/output apparatus, an operation of, for example, saving data using the image input service cannot be performed.